THE SCHOOL
by paloma frost
Summary: tras un cambio de casa, para Jack se le hace aburrida su vida, ser el nuevo nunca es bueno, pero su 1er dia choca con su amor verdadero, tras un nuevo año elsa es la popular porrista con novio y amigas pero un dia choca con el y todo cambia en la escuela... su amor lograra salir ala luz..au MODERNO JELSA SOLO PASA Y LEE
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA LECTOR!... ESTA HISTORIA NO SERA LARGA YA QUE SERA ALOQUE ME HA PASADO X LA CABEZA xDD...EMPECEMOS- ESTA SERA NARRADA X JACK, YA QUE SIEMPRE SE NARRA CON ELSA ES TURNO DE JACK**

**CAPITULO 1- NUEVA CIUDAD, NUEVA VIDA**

Mi familia y yo nos cambiamos de lugar, porque mi papa cambio de trabajo y tuvimos que movilizarnos y salir, lo bueno que todo el cambio fue en las vacaciones si que al dia siguiente tenia que ir a la escuela nueva

-Jack, apurate amor, te hice el desayuno- me dijo mi madre

la entrada de la escuela es de 8-9 asi que tenia tiempo de ducharme y vestirme

-Jack, hermano apurate-me dijo mi hermana

-si, si y voy, no se preocupen-les conteste, mi madre nos ama demasiado asi que para ella todo tiene que ser perfecto hacia nosotros

-Jack, buenos días, hijo que tengas un buen inicio-me dijo mi padre para el también era nuevo inicio ya que es su nuevo trabajo

-hijo quieres que te lleve o te vas solo?-me pregunto mi padre

-no te preocupes, ya se el camino, bueno que tengn un buen dia ya me voy- les dije a todos cerrando la puerta

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ESCUELA...**

Un grupo de porristas, amigas yacían ensayando... para la bienvenida de alumnos nuevos

-elsa, no creo que vengan alumnos nuevos, ya no hay mas cupo todos estamos-dijo anna

-anna, aun asi que mas da, asi nuestros novios nos miraran como siempre si o no?-dijo rappunzel

-eso de novios no va conmigo chicas- dijo merida

-bueno, bueno hasta aquí llego, habrá un alumno nuevo, y tendras que recibirlo subcapitana-les dijo elsa

-ok, elsa por que lo recibire?-pregunto rapunzel (**rapunzel es la subcapitana, cuando elsa no esta)**

-tengo que salir rápido, pero no se preocupen mañana les digo-diciendo eso se fue alos vestidores, con pantalones negros, blusa blanca sin mangas y chamarra de cuero negro, tomo casco bolsa y paso ala dirrecion diciendo el asunto que se le cruzo

-esta bien solo porque es un familiar elsa, puedes salir- le dijo la secretaria

salio de edificio con casco puesto iba tan distraí que un chico hablando x cel..

-mama ya stoy aquí, NTP! YA LLEG..- SU FRASE NO SE TERMINO YA QUE CHOCO CON UNA CHICA DE CASCO

-QUE TE PASA! NO TE FIJAS TORPE-DIJO ELSA LEVANTANDOSE RAPIDO

-AQUI LA TORPE ERES TU-LE DIJO JACK

elsa se fue directo asu Harley, la monto y se fue..

-valla que chica, será mejor que entre-

fue ala dirección tomo su horario, libros, pero el no sabia que casillero y salón le tocaba

-hey, tooth! ven aca- le dijo la secretaria a una chica de cabellos azules con un mechon verde, vestida de un vestido del color de su mechon

-si sra. que necesita-le contesto

-necesito que le muestres su csillero y su 1mera clase de favor-le dijo la secretaria, diciendo eso volteo y se quedo sin aliento a ver a tal joven de cabellos blancos ojos azules

-ehh... s..i.. lo hare..-lo dijo en un suspiro

-bien ahora síguela si tienes un problema no dudes en venir-dijo la secretaria

-lo hare, gracias-dijo Jack

-bien, aquí esta es el 215, y me podrias dar tu horario de favor-le dijo

-eh claro-dijo Jack extendiendo el papel

-uhm te toca física, igual que ami, ven sigue me asi llegaremos-le dijo

-vamos-dijo

llegaron al salón y le dio las gracias se sento en el ultimo asiento y alado tenia varios chicos uno se le acerco

-hola soy hiccup,eres el nuevo verdad?..-

-si soy el nuevo-

-cual es tu nombre?-

-Jack-

-bueno Jack, te presentare a unos amigos, chicos! vengan-

que paso?-pregunto kristoff

-ah, hola soy kristoff y tu?-

-soy Jack-

-yo soy flynn-

-mucho gusto-dijo jsck

-CHICOS! NO LLEGO EL PROFE TENEMOS HORA LIBRE

-guajuuuu hora libre- dijo flynn

*bueno al menos ya tengo amigos pero sin quitarme de la cabeza a esa chica misteriosa quien será?* paso el tiempo y les tocaba deportes

**MIENTRAS QUE LAS PORRISTAS**

-CHICAS AHI VIENE DENSE PRISA!-DIJO MERIDA

-descansen todavía no aque esperar que se cambien- dijo punzie

paso al vestidor se cambio y salio

-bueno Jack ellas son las porristas-dijo hiccup

*dando un salto triple al aire y caer en Split se presento anna*

-soy anna, mucho gusto-

*dos vueltas de carro seguidas y caer en scuat se presento merida*

-soy merida, mucho gusto-

*lanzo los pompones y cayo en scuat logrando cachar los pompones se presento rapunzel*

-(parándose las 3 al mismo tiempo) soy rapunzel la subcapitana, la capitana no pudo presentarse

-mucho gusto soy Jack-

-hablando de mi novia, donde esta que les dijo?-dijo hiccup

-dijo que nos dira mañana-respondio anna

-bien y dime Jack te gustan los deportes?- pregunto hiccup

-me encanta, justo pensé en meterme en basketball-dijo el

-de verdad, pues estas viendo al capitán, estas con nosotros Jack-dijo hiccup

-oh que cool gracias-dijo el

empezaron las practicas y luego el juego, no muy lejos de ahí todo había sido visto por una chica de cabellos azules

-ahora que Jack es un basquetbolista tendre que ser una porrista y asi me prestara atención y se enamorara de mi- dio media vuelta pero no pudo caminar ya que fue aprisionada en los casilleros con unos lbios sobre los suyos

-tooth, no quiero que te quedes con el nuevo te amo- dijo aster un chico musculoso moreno

la chica quedo en shock..- lo siento aster pero no me gustas y suéltame.

-seras mia algún dia-dijo aster mientras se alejaba

tooth iba con las chicas para meterse a ser porrista

-chicas, cchicas,oigan-dijo tooth

-hola tooth-dijeron al mismo tiempo y con desprecio

-hicas quisiera meterme en las porristas-

¡QUE!-LAS 3 AL MISMO TIEMPO

LAS 3 SE GIRARON EN CIRCULO HABLADO* le decimos bueno pero antes tienes que hacer esto y le mostramos la coreografia mas dificily hacemos que se caiga**me encanta siempre ha sido mala con nosotras lo haremos*

-esta bien tooth has esto-dijo rapunzel

después de una larga y complicada coreografia tooth lo intento y se cayo quedando incosiente Jack se percapto y fue auxiliarla

-estas bien? le dijo al llevarla ala emfermeria

-mas o menos gracias-

-bueno me voy cuídate-

*rayos no resulto pero al mismo tiempo me cargo ah como lo amo

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON ELSA**

-MAMA DIOS QUE SUSTO ME HAS DADO-ELSA

-si hija pero me resbaley ve me aquí

-tienes que tener cuidado- lo hare ahora vámonos-

-deheccho madre me vine en la moto-

-¡QUE! TE DIJE QUE NO LA UTILIZARAS JAMAS ELSA ESTAS CASTIGADA

-pero mama-

-sin peros ahora vámonos llamare a tu padre y que el se la lleve

**DE REGRESO ALA ESCUELA( MITAD DE TIEMPO CASI SALIDA)**

-bueno Jack spero y te haya agraddo la escuela amigo-hiccup

-claro hermano ahora ers uno de nosotros-dijo kristoff

-como no me enanto esta escuela gracias amigos-

*guao mi primer dia en nueva escuela no fue nada feo pero sigo sin quitarme a esa chica quien será dios creo que me volveré loco si no la conozco

-mama, ya llegue-

-hijo que bien como te fue amor-

-bien tengo amigos y stoy en el equipo de basket, y papa?

-trabajando, bueno hijo ven a comer

después de comer ayudo asu madre, asu hermana en su tarea y al final el hizo su tarea termino y se baño sin dejar de pensar de aquella chica misteriosa sin olvidar el tono de su voz y con su pensamiento se fue a dormir

**holaa lector spero y os agrade mi historia acepto sugerencias lo que vengan de ustedes es bueno para mi **

**atte PAO LOS AMO**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA TODO MUNDO! LAMENTO STAR TAN AUSENTE LA ESCUELA ME TRAE SUPER ATAREADA Y PUES HE ME AQUI CON NUeVO CAPITULO- LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD **

**EMPECEMOS**

lo ultimo que recuerdo fue la bella voz de mi chica misteriosa... demonios jamas he conocido el amor pero creo que me ha flechado esa chica

eran la 1 am... tanto Jack como elsa, etaban despiertos, sin saber que ellos eran el uno para otro pero había una cosa elsa estaba muy feliz con su novio.. pero al escuchar esa voz de el nuevo algo pasara en la escuela

**Jack/elsa: (pensamientos)** sin poder verte, me atraiste, sin tener una conversación normal... me gustaste

**elsa: en que stoy pensando yo estoy bien con mi novio dejare de pensar en ti chico nuevo**

***hola, amor! lamento no haberte llamado staba ocupado programando al nuevo*mensaje hipo 1:15am**

***hola! NTP! POR MI.. SOLO HAY UN NUEVO?**

***SI CIELO, MI AMOR PORQUE TE FUISTES EN TODA LA MAÑANA/TARDE,? YA NO NOS PUDIMOS VER***

***MAÑAN TE DIRE, ESTOY AGOTADA Y MIRA LA HORA 1:25AM BESOS TU ELSA**

**RING,RING**

-la alarma, dios llegare tarde-Jack

-camisa y pantalón azul marino, mi uniforme, y que no se te olvide el deportivo-

-cielo, son las 7:30, quieres desayunar -

-no madre stoy bien asi,y me tengo que ir- salio cerrando la puerta

**MIENTRAS ELSA...**

-madre, porfavor dejme utilizar la Harley, necesito llegar rápido-

-mmm, elsa sabes lo que pienso de esa cosa, bueno solo porque llegaras tarde-

-gracias mama eres la mejor..,mochila y todo alla me cambio

**_EN LA ESCUELA CON LAS PORRISTAS..._**

-chicas! ahoraque hacemos le dijimos a tooth que entraría.. crees que elsa se enoje?-anna

-no lo creo ella no se mete con elsa, además creoque le gustara la idea de que este- merida

-chicas no a confeis en ella, no sabemos que trama-

-HOLA CHICAS!- DIJO TOOTH con el cabello en una cola alta dejando su mechon verde y su uniforme de porrista top azul rey y minifalda con short

las tres se espantaron al escucharla

-HOLA TOOTH...- LAS 3 AL UNISONO

*CHICAS, TODAS VENGAN PARA ACA-EL DIRECTOR

-cuales el problema, sr.-rapunzel

-ninguno sri. rapunzel, se encuentra la apitana?

-lamento decirle que no ella tenia un problema, pero para eso stoy yo, que se le ofrece?-

-quería que ustdes organizaran una fiesta este fin de semana, para los alumnos nuevos y para ustedes ya que ustedes nome han puesto en problemas y son muy estudiosos necesitan una fiesta de relax-

-ok planteamos con elsa y la organizamos-rapunzel

se fue dejando als 4 planeando la fiesta,

-yo creo que debe ser tardeada-merida

...

**CON JACK...**

dios justo a tiempo fiu que suerte...

se quedo helado al ver cierta rubia aapagar el motor de la moto

*dios es ella mi chica misterioosa, actua normal*

me meti ala escuela y lo 1eroque hice fue guardar mis libros y libretas e ir al salón de física, uh que mal no esta esa chic como se llamaba, a tooth

entre al salón todo era igual cuando llegue ami asiento hipo llego con un golpeen mi espalda seguido de un:

-que hubo, nuevo, que te parecio el 1er dia?-

-nada carnaal, gracias por preguntar-

hey , Jack... las porristas están haciendo una tardeada para elsabado te apuntas?-flynn

-si, Jack seria buena idea que vinieras asi conocers alos demás-kristoff

-claro ire-

***bueno chicos lamento no haber llegado el 1er dia de clases pero de regalo les dejo estas formulas y problemas, hey tu flynn tu 1ero***

**-diablos, porque siempre yo-**

que divertido, lo único que alcanze de ver ami chica misteriosa fue su hermoa trenza que le cai del hombro, bueno termino la clase ahora me toco deporte hoy conocere ala capitana

después de un laro rato de cambios ellos estban listos para jugar cuando a Jack le pasaban la pelot lo golpearonal darse cuenta uq esu chic misteriosa es la capitana

**(canción flesh by simon curtis)**

**-me encanta la idea que estes con nosotras, tooth- elsa**

si bueno acomodarnos chicas, asus posiiones-dijo elsa

hicieron piruetas y todo, y el gran final fue a una elsa en los aires y parada en las manos de ellas

cuando el sonido de la pelota contra la carde deun chico rubio sono dios haciendo eso elsa perdió el equilibrio y *BANG*cayo al piso quedando inconsiente por la caída

fue despertando pero el que la trajo la sorprendio al ver que era...

**chan chan chan! quien será? no lo se lo veremos en el próximo, chicos(as).. mis actualizaciones serán muy despacio debido a que la escuela me esta absorbiendo con proyectos y tareas y están estresante... ahhh**

** para los seguidores de maravilloso desastre no se preocupen ya lo actualizare... de nuevo milgracias por sus preciados comentarios los adoro y los amo ATTE PAO FROST**

**SI VEN ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA NO ME MATEN NO ME DIO TIEMPO DE REVISAR :)**


End file.
